Not the only one
by evilswanqueen101
Summary: One Shot based on Sam Smith's I'm not the only one


**Tumblr prompt from leh-beed **

* * *

_You and me, we made a vow_  
_For better or for worse_  
_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proofs in the way it hurts_  
_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_  
_I wish this would be over now_  
_But I know that I still need you here_

He though they were forever, that they were soul mates. That after they said their vows nothing would be able to come between them. But boy was he wrong. It took him two weeks after their one year anniversary to see that she was cheating on him and that was only when he saw the blind hair climbing out of what was supposed to be his room. Emma was always around for Henry's sake, but lately she's been spending more time with Regina as well. It didn't bother him at first the time they were spending together until Regina started coming home late after spending time with her son's birth mother.

He married the woman he loves a year ago and even though he knew she was in love with him the pain of betrayal didn't hurt less. He was a man of honour, and he knew Regina didn't care about honour especially after she participated in an affair with him even after Marion was thawed out. So he needed to give her the chance to explain herself.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

"Robin, dear what's wrong?" Regina asked during dinner.

"How long has it been going on," Robin decided to cut to the chase.

"What?" Regina murmured thoroughly confused.

"The affair with Emma, how long has it been going on?" when it looked like Regina was going to deny it he gave her a look.

"I-I'm so sorry Robin, You weren't supposed to find out," Regina cried.

"Wait a minute, your sorry because I found out not because you cheated on me. Huh, Typical Regina always playing the victim," He scoffed.

"Excuse me, I'm not playing the victim, I know what I did was wrong b-"

"But you still did it," seeing the defeated look on her face,"you need to choose. It's either me or her. You can't have the best of both worlds Regina."

Before she had a chance to stop him from leaving she heard his voice enter the kitchen from the front hallway. "I'm going to be staying at Granny's until you figure out what **you** want not what everybody else wants."

He left to the sound of her tears wafting through the door.

_I have loved you for many years_  
_Maybe I am just not enough_  
_You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
_By lying and tearing us up_

Emma has never felt so dirty her entire life. Even when she was living on the streets, she felt more clean than she did at this moment. When she drove Henry that fateful night she never planned on staying. Never planned on building roots, and sure as hell never planned on falling in love with his adoptive mother. But of course things never goes as planned for Emma Swan.

They started the affair four months after Regina and Robin's wedding. It was an accident. Robin and Regina had an argument about Robin getting full custody of Roland, and what was a small disagreement turned into a full fledged argument. Before Regina could say anything that could do more harm than good she walked out of the house and straight to the arms of the one person she knew would understand. Emma.

Emma didn't expect it to happen. One minute she was comforting the woman she loved and the next they were stumbling into Emma's room. And the rest was history. Emma didn't expect any of this to happen but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the time she spent with Regina. But now she wanted more, needed more from the older woman, and that was why she was at Regina's home the night Robin saw her climbing out of the window.

"Regina please stop," Emma pleaded as Regina struggled to remove her shirt, "I want to talk to you about something"

Regina knew that tone, whatever Emma wanted to talk about was serious. So she let go of Emma's shirt and asked softly, "What is it Emma?"

"I can't do this anymore Regina,"Emma mumbled, like she didn't want to say it.

"Can't do what Emma?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I can't be your dirty little secret anymore," she replied more confidently.

"Your not my dirty little secret, I love you, Emma," Regina said trying to continue their previous actions.

"If you loved me like you say you do then you would leave Robin."

"I can't Emma, I love him too," Regina tried to make her understand.

"You can't have the best of both words Regina, you need to choose. It's either going to be me or the soul mate that was forced on you." Emma said.

"What do you want me say?"

"I don't know maybe that you choose me,"Emma pleaded. When Regina was quiet for a few moments Emma spoke up, "So I guess you don't want to be with me."

"No Emma that isn't true," but it was too late Emma was already climbing out of the window.

The last thing Emma remembered was hearing Regina's sobs.

That was a week ago and Regina hasn't called or texted Emma So of course Emma assumed that Regina chose Robin.

_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, know  
I know I'm not the only one_

Regina entered the mansion to noise coming from upstairs. deciding to investigate she noticed it was coming from her bedroom. She saw Robin putting clothes into a duffle bag, It's now or never she said to herself.

"Robin we need to talk,"She said as she dropped a document on the bed.

"What is it" He asked as he read the document," You want a divorce, well I guess I don't have to ask who you chose,"

"I'm sorry I tried to make this work, you have to believe me. I guess the pixie dust was wrong."

"It' ok I understand you weren't happy with me and that's understandable. I was kind of forced onto you," He said signing the paper," You should go and get you real happy ending."

That was all Regina needed to hear and she was out of the door, leaving a laughing Robin behind. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of Emma's apartment. It took her five minutes to knock on the door and when she did the door opened immediately. On the other side was none other than Emma Swan.

"I choose you," Regina said before lunging forward and claiming Emma's lips with her own.

"What about Robin?" Emma asked when they came up for air.

"He signed the divorce papers, Em. I love you and only you,"

"Say it I need to hear you say it," Emma pleaded.

"I'm yours and no one else's," Regina was sure that was what she wanted and she was right.

"I love you too, Regina"Emma said before kissing Regina with all the love she had locked inside of her.


End file.
